iPet
by iLoveFanficLife
Summary: Picture this: Sam and Freddie have been secretly dating for nine months. They want to spend the weekend together to celebrate ten months together, but Sam knows she can't leave her crazy red-headed roommate alone. So what can she do to spend the weekend with her boyfriend? Well, this question has one answer: ask Carly to petsit. x (Cat V. is the OC) (Completed)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey. I'm back with another story. :) This is an anonymous request which I've been writing for a few months now, and I'm so happy to post it for you all to read. I've spent countless hours re-reading it all and editing and adding new ideas, so I hope you all like it. It's around seven or eight chapters long and will be posted at least twice a week (but no promises to that). Reviews and critism is most welcome. :) x**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or Sam And Cat. I don't own any of the characters. x**

Just like any normal day, Sam was sat on her bed cross-legged, laughing as she was talking on the phone to her boyfriend, Freddie. "That's crazy, Freddie!"

Sam laughed, taking a sip of her iced tea. "I can't just drop everything, as much as I want to, and go to Seattle to spend the weekend with you."

"But we haven't seen each other in, at least, two months," Freddie whined on the other end of the phone. "And it's a long weekend too, meaning we could spend three days together."

"Look, baby," she sighed, her laughter dying down. "Yes, I'd love to see you again; my lips are actually starving. But seriously, I can't leave Cat alone...remember what happened last time?"

He thought for a moment.

"Cat almost set the apartment on fire!" Sam answered for him, rolling her eyes. She swore, her boyfriend's memory was just getting worse and worse as they got older - he didn't remember her favourite smoothie flavour the other day.

"Okay, even though I can't actually remember what happened," Freddie said with a chuckle. "I know, for a fact, she didn't come close to setting the place on fire."

"Yeah, but you know what I mean," she shrugged. "Disaster would definitely strike if I wasn't here, dude."

"Probably," he agreed.

"You know that if I could come to see you, I would," she reminded him heavily. "And hey, you could probably come in the summer. I'll get Cat to go to her friend's house for the weekend or something."

"Maybe," he sighed. "I was just looking forward to seeing you. Plus, my mother's working out of town this weekend so we'd have an empty apartment-Wait, what about Carly?"

"Huh? What about her?" Sam frowned.

"Couldn't she babysit for you?" Freddie asked, now very hopeful. "I mean, it sorta gets her out of the way, too, doesn't it?"

"I guess," she nodded. "And by the way, it's petsit, not babysit."

"Huh?"

"Nothing," she said quickly. "So, uh, I'll call Carly then. Good idea, Frednub."

"Alright, so I'll hopefully see you this weekend then, yeah?" Freddie smiled.

"Looks like it," Sam sighed happily. "I can't believe we get to see each other again after so long. Anyway, I better call Carly or this weekend will never happen."

"Good point," he agreed. "Bye, Princess Puckett. Love you."

"Love you too." Sam rolled her eyes, though she couldn't help but beam. She hung up the phone and scrolled through her contacts until she found Carly's number.

The girls hadn't kept in touch much since Carly had moved to Italy. It was only until she had moved back to Seattle to attend a local community college that Sam started reaching out more. She thought maybe it would stop any current suspicions of why both Carly's best friends were ignoring her, and wouldn't give Carly any hints towards the fact the two were dating. Her thoughts weren't straight, and neither were her intentions. Her explanations and reasonings made no sense whatsoever at the time but she was grateful now, since she, one, had her best friend back, and two, had a secret relationship that nobody else could touch.

Sam pressed the phone to her ear, grinning. But what was she gonna tell Carly? She couldn't tell her that she was going to be spending the weekend with Freddie, or that would completely ruin the secret part of their relationship.

"Hey, Sam," Carly said in her usual happy voice. "What's up?"

 _No time to think of anything now, Puckett,_ Sam thought to herself. _You're going have to make something up on the spot-_

"Uh, Sam? Hello? Are you there?"

"Oh, hey, Carls," Sam greeted after another moment silence. She had no idea what to say. For once in her life, she felt slightly guilty about lying to her best friend, even though that was what her and Freddie had been doing for a whole nine months. "Sorry about that. I was just thinking about something."

"Ah, okay," Carly nodded. "So what's up?"

"Are you busy this weekend?" Sam asked quickly. "Look, I know it's short notice but-"

"Did your mum get arrested again?" Carly said immediately, frowning. It was a reflex. Sam called when her mum had been arrested every single time, even when she was in Italy, so she was used to it. She knew that Sam was probably calling to rant. "Do you need to bail her out again?"

"Uh...yeah," Sam agreed. Technically she wasn't lying if Carly was the one who brought it up first.

 _Carly just gave me the perfect excuse without even knowing it!_

"And I can't really leave Cat alone by herself," Sam continued, hearing a sudden smash coming from the lounge room.

"What was that noise?" Carly asked, suddenly on full alert. "And hey, I could always stay with Cat for you."

 _Man, she's literally reading my mind!_

"Aww, thanks, Carls," Sam said, a smile creeping onto her lips. Maybe that weekend would work out after all. "And that's why you're my best friend. Could you come by Thursday?"

"Well-"

"Thanks so much - you're the best!" Sam said, hanging up the phone before Carly could change her mind.

She sent Freddie a quick message:  
 _Baby, I'll be at your apartment Thursday night. Asking Carly was probably the best idea you've ever had. Love you. x_

Sam then chuckled as she headed out the room and wasn't surprised when she walked into the lounge room to see a smashed vase on the floor beside the sofa. Her smile quickly faded.

Cat squeaked from her place on the floor behind the kitchen counter. She crept her head around.

Sam sighed. "And Freddie thought you weren't disastrous," she mumbled darkly before looking through the kitchen cupboards and grabbing a dust pan and brush.

….

Thursday came around and Sam was busy packing a suitcase in her bedroom while on the phone to Freddie when the door bell went off. She expected Cat to answer it like usual but then she realised that her redheaded friend was still at school.

"Carly's here," Sam told her boyfriend happily, heading out the bedroom. "Cat should be back from school soon, too. Man, I can't believe this weekend is actually happening! I'm so excited to see you again."

"So am I, baby," Freddie smiled. "I even went out and bought chocolate-covered strawberries."

"My favourite," Sam laughed. "Anyway, I've got to go because Carly's here. I'll call you once I'm off the plane, okay?"

"Okay."

Sam hung up the phone and opened the door to her best friend, who immediately pulled her into a hug. They hadn't seen each other in four months - that being when Sam was staying with Freddie but Carly turned up expectedly one afternoon, claiming she was moving back home. So unfortunately, Sam had to either crash at Carly's or go back to her house for the extra night she was there since going to Freddie's was no longer an option. But of course, she didn't let that stop her; she snuck out to the fire escape and climbed into his bedroom window early in the morning to spend the rest of the night, and then she went to Carly's house at a reasonable time with Freddie following a few minutes later to make it seem like they didn't go there together.

"Hey, Sam!" Carly beamed, breaking the hug. "I can't wait to spend some time with Cat."

"Yep, I bet she can't wait, too," Sam lied, remembering the previous night when Cat practically begged Sam to stay. "But it's more of looking after than hanging out with."

"Ah, well, that's okay," Carly said, shrugging her shoulders. "So where'd your mum get arrested this time?"

Sam furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion. "My mum got-" she suddenly stopped herself from talking, the lie catching up to her. Her face relaxed. "Oh, yeah! My mum got arrested! I remember now."

"Um, okay?" Carly chuckled. She didn't catch on to her best friend's weird behaviour. She put it down to anger towards having to drop everything to bail her mum out. "You're acting a little weird, but okay. So where's Cat?"

"She should be back from school any minute now."

Right on cue, Cat then stepped out of nowhere, smiling. "I'm back and-Oh...what's Carly doing here?"

"Nice to see you, too, Cat," Carly said, rolling her eyes. She hadn't seen the redhead in a while - it must've been at the barbeque last summer.

"Oh, um, I just thought Sam wasn't going away anymore," Cat said. She then turned to the blonde. "You said you were staying."

"Cat," Sam sighed. "I told you that so you'd go to sleep. And I've got to go, Cat. My mum's been arrested, and as her daughter, it's sorta my duty to bail her out."

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know," Sam sighed again, ruffling the redhead's hair. "Probably Monday evening at the latest."

"Oh...well, okay then," Cat pouted.

"You'll have a great time with me!" Carly said cheerfully. "We can watch movies and paint each others' nails and order pizza and-"

"I have a feeling you won't be doing any of that," Sam mumbled under her breath. "Anyway, guys, I'll go get my suitcase then I'll be off to the airport."

"Alright," Carly smiled, watching as the blonde went back into the bedroom. "So, Cat, do you want to do something fun?"

"No," Cat murmured, looking down at the ground. "I don't want Sam to go."

Carly put an arm around Cat's shoulders. "She'll be back. It's not like she's going forever."

"Alright, I'm going now," Sam said, walking back to the others with her suitcase in hand. "See you later, Carls, thanks again for this. Bye, Cat, be good for Carly."

The blonde began to walk away but quickly turned back. "Oh, Carly, I almost forgot. There's a list of instructions on the kitchen side. Bye now!"

"Instructions?" Carly questioned. "For wha-And she's gone..." She closed the front door but the second it shut, Cat began whimpering like a dog and fell to her knees.

"Aww, what's wrong, Cat?" Carly asked, sitting down on the floor.

Cat didn't answer. She continued whimpering, though.

After finally giving up on cheering Cat up, Carly got back to her feet and went into the kitchen to find the 'instructions' Sam had left her. She found a pink piece of paper on the side and unfolded it carefully before reading...

How To Look After Cat:  
1\. Take her on a walk twice a day.  
2\. Remember to give her her vitamins every day.  
3\. Feed her.  
4\. Bath her.  
5\. Play fetch while at the park.  
6\. She might need a bedtime story to get to sleep.

Carly looked up from the paper and laughed. "Is Sam playing a joke or something on me? Has she got Cat in on it? It sounds like these are instructions for looking after a dog."

Though, she then decided to no longer question the instructions and thought it best to follow them. She looked in the cupboard and found a bowl which had 'Cat' written on it. "Cat the Dog, seems kind of ironic," she said to herself, still laughing.

Cat, on four legs, turned around to look at Carly and began to bark.

"Oh geez," Carly said, beginning to freak slightly. She looked back at the paper. "Of course Sam didn't think to tell me what to do to stop Cat from barking." She got on her knees again and clicked her fingers, beckoning Cat over to her. "Good Cat...um, that sounds really weird. I guess I should say good dog instead."

Carly thought for a moment then looked at Cat. "Actually, I guess you can decide, Cat. Okay, so do you want me to call you cat or dog? Pass me your 'paw' for cat or put your 'paw' in the air for dog."

Cat immediately, without a second thought, gave Carly her hand. Though inside of making a cat noise, she decided to carry on barking.

"Yep," Carly sighed. "Of course she'd make it more complicated for me and decide to be called Cat the Dog." She stood up and went over to the cupboard. "Do you want to eat now? And could you please talk like a human?"

 **AN: I know it's quite an abrupt ending - I apologise for that. I wrote all the story and then split it up into chapters afterwards, so the endings may be slightly rushed and they all have an uneven amount of words. This chapter has just over two thousand words overall. :) I hope enjoyed it. Did you like it? Did you hate it? How will I know if you don't review? :) Reviews for me are like Sam and her ham. x**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey, everyone! This is chapter two of iPet. First, we're going to check in with Sam and Freddie, and then we'll see what Carly and Cat are up to. This chapter was originally two chapters, but I thought it was too short. So I put chapter two and three together. :) I really hope you all enjoy it. The next chapter should be up sometime next week. x**

 **Chapter Quote: "You're infectious. My feelings for you are making me physically sick. And the thing that's most sick is that I can't have you."**

Later that evening, Sam had just settled with Freddie, and they were in their sweats, sat in bed, eating chocolate-covered strawberries. She thought back to when the two had got back together. It must've been just after the barbeque last summer.

 _Freddie was getting ready to leave and Sam had pulled him to the side, her nerves eating her up inside. She had no idea what she was going to say - something along the lines of 'I know you kissed Carly before she left for Italy, but I still love you.'_

 _The words didn't come easy to her, though. She looked at his face and felt even more nervous to the point that she felt as if she was going to throw up. She took a step back._

 _"Sam?" Freddie had asked, noting her now light-green face. "Are you-"_

 _She didn't give him the chance to finish before smashing her lips to his. It wasn't a rough kiss - it was soft yet passionate. They still liked each other, and that was what they were telling each other through the kiss. When they pulled apart, Sam slapped her hands over her mouth and ran for the bathroom._

 _Thankfully, she wasn't sick, but she didn't know why she was feeling so sick to her stomach about liking a boy, about liking the nub. "You're infectious," she had told him when he asked again if she was okay while the two stood in the bathroom near the sink. "My feelings for you are trying to make me physically sick." She backed away, her back resting against the sink. She felt the cold through her shirt, and shivers crawled up her spine. "And the thing that's most sick is that I can't have you."_

 _"What?"_

 _"You kissed Carly," she said, her voice breaking. "You can't switch between two girls whenever you'd like."_

 _Freddie frowned. "You think I'm really like that?" he snapped, suddenly angry that she'd think that of him. "I only like one girl, and that's you! I've only ever loved you!"_

 _That confession made her stomach sink. She felt guilty. Her nerves were now a distant memory. "Then why'd you let me go if you really loved me?" she had asked. "Why'd you kiss Carly before she left for Italy?"_

 _He blinked._

 _"Yeah," she said. "I saw, you nub! And it was a proper kiss, like, five seconds! You didn't even push her away! You couldn't have loved me that much if you'd kiss her."_

 _"She kissed me!" he had defended quickly, putting his hands up as if surrendering. "I swear!"_

 _"Whatever."_

 _"Sam, don't walk away from me!" He felt his voice cracking completely. He had to clear his throat and pause before finishing. "Don't walk away from me, ever. Especially like you did in that elevator three years ago. I don't think I'd ever be able to manage that again."_

 _Sam turned back around, lost for words._

 _Freddie grabbed her wrist to stop her from second-thinking and turning away from him again, and he was the one who silenced her with a kiss this time. It was short. "Sam," he had said, his heart beating horrendously fast that Sam could actually hear his heartbeat. "I'm sorry. It was a goodbye kiss, between Carly and I. And then once it was over, it wasn't the only thing that was over; my feelings for her were non-exist. It was a stupid, crazy, intoxicating crush that I got over a long time, way before I dated you. I know it'll take me a lot to earn back your trust, but please, let me at least try."_

Sam snapped out of her thoughts, knowing exactly what happened next. She forgave him, and they agreed to keep their relationship a secret, not wanting anyone else to intrude. It was hard to believe that happened nine months ago, and yet she remembered it if it was yesterday.

"Okay, seriously," Sam said with a bright smile, taking a bite from the strawberry she was currently eating. She hadn't been this happy in a while. "These are the nicest strawberries I have ever had."

Freddie laughed. "Yep, me too."

"I'm glad we got to have this weekend," Sam sighed happily, leaning back against the pillows. "We hadn't seen each other in what felt like forever and-" She was interrupted by her phone ringing. "Ugh, way to ruin the mood, Carly."

"Answer it," Freddie insisted, though he still rolled his eyes. "It could be important."

"But-I-Fine," Sam conceded, answering her phone. "Hey, Carls. What's up?"

"Okay, is this a joke or something?" Carly asked immediately, ignoring Sam. "Cat is barking like a dog!"

"Yeah, um, I thought that might happen." Sam couldn't help but chuckle. Freddie put an arm around his girlfriend and pressed his lips to her neck, teasing her. "Well, you see, you can't really stop her from barking. She'll get tired of it eventually...probably...hopefully."

"And why did you give me the list of instructions for a dog?"

Sam shrugged, pushing Freddie away from her playfully. "They're not for looking after a dog; they're for looking after Cat."

"Really?" Carly questioned, mockingly laughing. "Because last time I checked, you don't need to play fetch with a teenage girl."

"Don't judge her, Carls," Sam said, trying her hardest not to laugh. She put a finger to Freddie's lips to silence him. "Anyway, I've got to go."

"Oh, but did you get your mum out of jail?" Carly asked, her voice softening. She didn't sound as stressed anymore.

"Uh, no," Sam said quickly. "The plane got in late."

"Ah, okay," Carly sighed. "Well, I guess I better go. Cat is probably breaking something right now."

"Probably," Sam agreed. "And hey, thanks for pet sitting her. See you soon."

"By-" Carly was interrupted by Sam hanging up the phone. She turned back to her boyfriend.

"Okay, where were we?" she smirked. "And stop teasing me."

"Fine," Freddie frowned. "You're perfectly teaseable, though."

"That's not even a word," Sam pointed out.

"Well, it should be."

"Shut up, nub," she told him, before pulling him into a long kiss.

….

"No, Cat!" Carly groaned, rubbing her temples. She'd been trying to get Cat out of the apartment for two hours now. "Seriously! I need to take you on a walk or Sam will literally kill me."

The redhead ignored Carly and carried on being chased around the apartment. She wasn't giving up that easy; she hated walks, absolutely hated them.

"Do you want Sam to kill me?" Carly asked, chasing after the human-dog. "Cat! Just come here!"

After managing to trap Cat in the lounge room, Carly clipped the lead to Cat's collar which the brunette swore wasn't there before. She just shrugged it off and pulled Cat out of the apartment, being careful not to end up strangling her. She walked her through the apartment building, ignoring all the odd looks she was getting from the neighbours. Suddenly, the tables had turned - Cat was the one now dragging Carly along.

Carly, instantly regretting her choice to wear heels, was practically being dragged across the ground. She had to move her hand a few times to get a tight grip on the lead. "Slow down!" she squeaked. Though, Cat ignored her.

"Cat!" Carly sighed. "Please, slow down! You're hurting me!" That was true. Somehow, Carly had a strand of her hair caught between her hand and the lead. The pulling was close to being the cause of her hair being ripped out of her head.

Cat came to a sudden stop, surprising Carly. She breathed a sigh of relief, and took the opportunity to switch hands, tucking the loose strand of hair to behind her ear. "Alright, you can stop walking again now," Carly said, patting Cat's head. "Good Cat."

The redhead then began to bark. Loudly.

"Please, Cat," Carly said. "You're giving me a headache! And hey, could you go back to being a human now? I think the fun is all over now."

Cat continued to bark, clearly ignoring Carly.

"I'm calling Sam again," Carly hissed, getting her phone from her pocket. She let out another sigh. "Great, I left my phone back at the apartment." She looked down at the teenager who was still finding it funny to act like an animal. "Cat, just get to your feet and-" She stopped herself from saying anymore. She was tired of arguing when there was no reply other than barking. "Alright, fine, you've got your own way. Be a dog - see if I care."

"Let's play fetch," Carly suggested as they arrived at the park which was luckily only a few yards from the apartment complex. She looked around and realised a bunch of cute shirtless guys were watching the two of them. Knowing she couldn't leave Cat, she waved to them flirtatiously, though they scoffed and turned back around, leaving her slightly irritated.

Nobody did that to Carly Shay.

Since Sam wasn't with her, she knew she had to do something herself. If her blonde friend was there, the guys would've already been on the ground in pain and they'd be apologising profusely while Sam carried on kicking them in places that should never be kicked.

"Hey, Cat," Carly called, beckoning the human-dog over to her. "I need you to do something for me." She pointed to the group of boys very subtly. "Over there, one of the boys has a shiny golden ball in their pocket, and if you can find it, you can have it."

Cat's face lit up, and before Carly could say anything else, the redhead was already sprinting over to the boys. She started barking and attacked a brunette to the ground. Carly stood back and watched from a distance, laughing hysterically as Cat pulled another guy down to the gravel. Yes, the guys would probably end up with cuts and bruises, but that would serve them right for turning down Carly and not wearing a shirt.

"Alright, fine!" one of the boys squeaked after a minute or two. "You win, brunette!"

Carly smirked and quickly grabbed Cat. "Thanks," she said. "That's all you had to say."

Cat begin to bark again, reminding Carly of her presence. "Come on, Cat," she smiled, walking towards the playpark area.

"A cat called dog?" the boy asked, causing Carly to turn on her heel. "Pretty-"

"-Ironic?" she finished. "Yeah, I know."

"Do you want to, um, maybe go out for dinner sometime, brunette?" he muttered.

Carly raised her eyebrows but nodded. It had been a long time since she'd been asked out on a date. She didn't have the best luck with boys in Italy. "Yeah, sure, I'd love to. And hey, my name's Carly by the way."

"Matt," Matt said, shaking the hand she had stretched out for him.

"Sorry about that attack," she apologised. "You see, my friend, Sam, taught me to always fight fire with fire and-"

"Oh," he interrupted, nodding his head. "You're Sam's friend."

She furrowed her eyebrows together. "You know Sam?"

"Kinda," he said. "We live in the same apartment complex. I have a little bro called Dice and he hangs out with Sam occasionally - I thought your little dog friend was familiar."

Carly chuckled. "Yeah, she's very memorable."

"Alright, well, I have to go," he stated, pointing over his shoulder to his friends who took a step away from Carly when she looked at them. "We'll have dinner someday, brunette."

"'Kay," she nodded. "I'll get Sam to give you my number another time. I left my phone behind since someone," she glared over at Cat, who was busy chasing a butterfly across the park, "dragged me out of the house. She apparently loves walks now, even though I swear she hated them only five minutes ago - I have no idea why."

He cracked a smile. "See you around, brunette. I'm looking forward to dinner."

"See you," she echoed before chasing after Cat, yelling at her to leave the poor butterfly alone. She picked up a stick and threw it across the field. "Fetch, Cat!"

Cat instantly ran after the stick, skilfully catching it in her mouth. Carly cringed. "Cat, put the stick down! You don't know where's that been-Oh, what the hell." She sighed. She had gave up a while ago to be honest. She just had to survive the next few days, and then she'd be fine.  
After playing a game of fetch with Cat while swinging on the swing sets in the playground, Carly decided it was time to head back. She couldn't be bothered running a bath for Cat when she got in so she told the human-dog that she'd bath her tomorrow morning instead. The apartment was quiet, though a faint buzzing filled the air suddenly.

Carly picked her phone up from the coffee table, hearing the front door slam once Cat had come through it. Sam was calling her. "Oh, hey, bestie," she greeted.

"What's-"

"There you are!" Sam yelled through the phone, making Carly jump. "You worried me! I thought something had happened."

"Um, like what?"

Sam sighed. "I don't know, maybe a fire or something."

Carly couldn't help but smile at how responsible Sam was now. She wasn't used to it. "Aww, you were worried about us," she cooed.

"Yeah, well, you would be too if I didn't answer the phone for forty minutes," Sam pointed out.

Carly's smile faded as she checked her missed calls. Twenty missed calls. "Oh, God," she muttered. "I'm so, so sorry, Sam. I left my phone at the apartment and-"

"Hey, don't sweat it," Sam said, her voice now calm. "It was an accident."

Carly opened her mouth to reply but could hear the sound of giggles on the other side of the phone. "Sam?" she asked. "What's that noise?"

The giggling stopped as her best friend replied. "Nothing, nothing," she said. "I'm currently at the mall, that's all."

"At eight o'clock at night?" Carly laughed, raising her eyebrows. That was when her suspicions started - her best friend wouldn't lie to her, would she? "I can barely get you to go there during the day."

"Yeah, well, I needed to get something," Sam stated. "But hey, I'm on my way back to the hotel now. I couldn't bail my mum out tonight - it was too late apparently, and too much money. So Melanie's sending me over some more money, meaning I'm trapped here for another day."

The brunette sighed, placing a hand on her temple. "Well, alright then. But promise me that as soon as you get your mum out, you're on the next flight to LA."

There was silence the other end of the phone.

"Sam?" she whispered.

Sam cleared her throat. "Yeah, sorry, what?"

"Never mind," Carly mumbled. "See you soon, then. Good night."

"Night, cupcake," Sam smiled before hanging up the call.

Carly stood for a moment, simply listening to the dial tone. She then let out another loud sigh and hung up the phone, shaking her head. She headed into the bedroom and realised Cat was already asleep at the end of Sam's bed. Not caring about the redhead's presence, Carly climbed into the bed, without bothering to change or take a shower since she was absolutely exhausted, and it wasn't long before she was asleep.

 **AN: So, what did you think? Was it good? Was it bad? How will I know if you don't review, lol? This chapter was a lot of fun to write. I mean, come on. Carly managed to grab a date even while walking a human-dog. What is she doing right that I'm doing wrong? Haha, I'm only kidding. But seriously? What did you think of how Sam and Freddie got back together? That was personally very emotional for me - I'll admit, I cried a little while writing that. But yeah, I hope you enjoyed it. :) x**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey, guys. This is Chapter 3 of iPet. It was originally chapter three and chapter four, but I mashed the two chapters together instead. And I'm really proud of this chapter - I find it quite funny what happens. Sam and Freddie are walking on a thin line at the moment. One wrong move and their whole secret will go crashing down; they can't afford mistakes, but with Carly digging, how long will they last? Let's find out. :) Please enjoy. x**

 **Chapter Line: "Sam? Was that Freddie?" - Carly**

….

The next day came a lot faster than Carly would've hoped. She was sat in the kitchen at a bar stool, watching in amusement as Cat ate her breakfast. Though she was acting as a dog, she still ate human food - evidence the dry cereal in her pink bowl.

Carly's friend's behaviour was becoming weird. And no, now it was Sam who Carly was most worried about. First, it was subtle things, like how she'd say one thing one day but something completely different the next, or the faint noises on her side of the phone. Was she really bailing her mum out or was it something else? But if it was something else, why would she have wanted it kept as a secret? Carly was her best friend after all.

Interrupting her thoughts, the doorbell rang. Carly frowned - she wasn't expecting anyone to come over and she knew that Sam would've called if she was coming home early. She opened her door to Sam and Cat's friend, Jade.

"Oh, hey," Jade mumbled, her fists clenched at her side. It was obvious that she was upset or angry, maybe even both, over something. "Is Sam here?"

Carly shook her head. "No, she's away for the weekend, and I have no idea where she is or when she'll be back. Do you want me to give her a message?"

Jade sighed, her temper dropping slightly. "No, I'm fine. My girlfriend Tori and I just had a stupid fight, that's all."

"Oh," Carly said. "Hey, you're Jade, though, right? I remember Sam talking about you."

"Yeah," Jade nodded. "And you're Carly. I think we've met before - the barbeque party last summer? You know, when Sam convinced you and Freddie to try that spicy bacon which didn't agree with your stomach and-"

"No need to remind me," Carly cringed, suddenly not hungry. She placed a hand on her stomach. "I still have flashbacks."

Jade laughed. "It was pretty amusing."

Carly rolled her eyes. "I'm glad it was funny for someone," she said bitterly, though she shook it off and went back to being her happy-self, well, as happy as she could be at the moment. She felt like she was being betrayed and lied to by her best friend, remember? Of course, she wouldn't feel very cheerful. "Do you want to come in? I can always make you some special lemonade that always makes me feel better when I'm mad or upset."

Sam was wise to have previously warned Jade about Carly's lemonade at the party last summer. "Oh, um, I'm okay about the lemonade," Jade said quickly. "But sure, I'll come in."

Cat began to bark happily upon seeing Jade. She wanted someone to play with her since Carly had declined earlier that morning. She approached Jade and licked her face before Jade could do anything about it.

"Eww, Cat!" Jade scolded. "No!"

Cat pouted.

Jade quickly stepped back out the apartment, wiping her face clean with her sleeve. "Um, actually, I think I'm okay. I'll see you around, Shay." She was gone before Carly could say another word to her.

"Oh, right, okay then, bye!" Carly called after her, closing the front door. "Cat, go back to eating your breakfast. That was absolutely disgusting." Now she thought about it, Jade was acting rather strange too. Did she know what Sam was trying to hide? Did she know where the blonde was and who she was with?  
Unable to stop herself, Carly grabbed her phone and dialled her best friend's number, ready for some answers. There was no answer, so she tried again.

"Hey. You've reached my voicemail. Nobody checks these messages so you might as well just hang up."

Carly called again. And again. And again.

Nothing. No answer at all. Eight rings then voicemail.

So she called the only other person she could think of who would hopefully know where Sam was. Melanie.

She answered after the second ring.

"Hey, Carly!" Melanie squealed happily. "What's up, girl? I haven't heard from you in so long!"

Carly smiled. She felt her anger leave her body as she heard Melanie's peppy voice. "I'm doing good," she said. "And yeah, since I moved back to Seattle from Italy, I've been taking classes at the community college. It's been a rather crazy year."

"Have you got a pet dog or something?" Melanie asked. "It sounds like an animal barking on your side of the phone."

Carly laughed before turning around and putting a finger to her lips, hinting for Cat to be quiet. The redhead pouted and went back to her breakfast fortunately. "Yeah, um, something like that. So how's your life going?"

"It's going amazing," Melanie beamed. "I have a new boyfriend called Jake, and he's so hot. And college is going well, well, just about. I've been up to my neck in homework for the last week or so, but I'm fine apart from that. I've also got an internship at a fashion studio for this summer, which is exciting."

"Yeah," Carly said. "It sounds amazing. You're going to have to tell me more about it another time. But do you know how Sam's doing bailing your mum out of jail?"

Melanie was silent as she thought for a moment. "What? Mum's in jail?"

"Um, yeah," Carly nodded, though she knew Melanie couldn't see her. "Didn't you know? Sam said you were sending money over to help get your mum out."

"Was I?" Melanie asked, more to herself than anyone else. "God, I swear my memory is getting worse. I walked into the kitchen the other day and forgot what I walked in for."

"So your mum's not in jail?" Carly confirmed, furrowing her eyebrows together.

"Yeah, she's definitely not, Carls," Melanie replied. "I'm sure I would've been told if she was. I'll call Sam and see if she knows what's going on."

"I wouldn't bother if I were you," Carly stated, sitting back down on a bar stool. She grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. "She isn't answering the phone so I thought I'd call you to see if you knew what was going on."

"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this," Melanie said. She paused for a minute. "Nah, I can't even convince myself of that."

Carly chuckled. "Thanks anyway, Mel."

"We'll figure out what's happening," Melanie told her. "Don't worry. Maybe she is actually bailing our mum out but I've just forgot."

Carly picked at her nails. "Yeah, maybe. I'll try calling Sam again."

"Alright," Melanie smiled. "Call me if you find out something."

"Sure," Carly agreed. "Bye, Melanie."

"Bye," Melanie echoed, hanging up the phone.

Carly got up and went over to the coffee maker, knowing coffee could make her feel so much better. She thought she'd get reassurance from Melanie that her best friend wasn't lying to her, but the call made her feel the exact opposite. She poured herself a mug of coffee and went into the bathroom to run a bath for Cat. She spotted a rather large bucket by the door. It was obvious to her what it was for.

Bathing Cat in a large bucket.

 _Alright, that certainly isn't on my bucket list._ Carly thought to herself. _Bucket list? Bucket? See what I did there?_

She found herself laughing at her own joke. She had to grab her side so she didn't fall over from laughing so hard. Cat came into the room a moment later and frowned at the sight and sound of running water. She began to bark again.

"Cat, please," Carly said, her laughter dying down. "I'm beginning to get a headache for crying out loud. I'd appreciate it if you were quiet."

Cat growled.

"Cat!" Carly scolded, stopping the tap since the bucket was now full. She put down her coffee and using all her strength, she lifted up the bucket and placed it on the floor. "Ow!" she groaned. "I didn't know it would be that heavy."

She grabbed a cloth and the shower gel from beside the bath. "Be a good dog and get in the bath, Cat." She kicked the bathroom door shut.

Cat stayed where she was.

"Cat," Carly warned. "I'll call Sam."

Cat didn't budge.

Carly frowned. "Cat! Get in the bucket now!"

….

Sam smiled up at her boyfriend. They were currently trying to watch a movie - trying being the operative word. She was laying on the sofa with her legs hanging off the end while her head rested in Freddie's lap. He was absently playing with a lock of her hair. "You know, I did regret lying to Carly at first," she told him quietly. "But it's worth it."

"Yeah," he agreed. "It is."

She sat herself up slightly and reached for the remote to pause the tv. She had no clue what was going on anyway - something about the butler murdering the mistress's niece. It was a confusing storyline, and one they both hoped would end very soon. "When will we tell her? I feel bad lying."

Freddie gave her a knowing look.

"Alright, fine," she mumbled. "I don't feel bad lying, but come on. She's going to catch on eventually."

"I know," he whispered. "We will tell her."

"It's been nine months," she pointed out, raising her eyebrows. It had been both of their ideas to hide their relationship after the barbeque last summer, but they both knew they'd have to be careful. They both had doubts. But most of all, they both hated lying to their best friend. "It's been a while."

"And she hasn't suspected a thing so far," he reminded her. "Hey, it's going to be okay. When we do tell her, she'll understand why we kept it from her."

Sam sighed. "And why did we keep it from her?"

"Because sneaking around is fun?" Freddie suggested. "Um, because we thought it was good for her health that she didn't know?"

She laughed. "You're awful at suggesting things."

"But in all seriousness, we kept it a secret because we didn't want anyone interfering," he said. "I mean, last time we dated, it crashed and burnt within a month. But this time, it's been nine months and we've been absolutely fine, haven't we?"

"We have," she agreed, nodding her head. She planted a soft kiss on his cheek then looked around for her phone. "But hey, do you know where my phone is?"

She jumped up from the sofa and went into the bedroom, returning a moment or two later with her phone. "I swear I had it with me when we came in."

Twelve missed calls. Eight from Carly. Four from Melanie.

"Crap," Sam muttered. "I think we have a problem."

….

"Sam!"

After what felt like a lifetime, Carly had managed to get Cat in the bath and quickly washed her. Though, when she was getting her changed, her phone rang and relief passed over her when she saw it was Sam calling her.

"You weren't answering," Carly continued. "I was so worried!"

"Yeah, well, so was I yesterday," Sam pointed out. Carly detected an eye roll. "But have you spoken to Melanie recently?"

"Yeah, this morning," Carly replied, closing the bathroom door. "Why?"

"No reason," Sam said quickly, laughing nervously. "So how's Cat? Have you bathed her and fed her and-"

"She's fed, yes," Carly said, interrupting her best friend from finishing her sentence. "But I don't really want to have to bath her again."

Sam's laughter came to a sudden stop. "But hey, you did as you were told, so well done. I appreciate it, Shay."

"I saw...stuff no other teenage girl should ever see," the brunette sighed.

Another voice was heard on Sam's side of the phone.

Carly gasped quietly. "Sam," she said slowly. "Was that Freddie?"

"What? No!" Sam replied, not missing a beat. She laughed again. "I'm just about to leave the hotel."

"You're coming back?"

"No," Sam said. "I'm going to the jail again. Melanie transferred the money over this morning."

"Alright, well, I have to go," Carly lied, knowing for a fact that Sam was hiding something now. Melanie didn't transfer any more, and Carly knew that. "Are you coming back tonight?"

"Probably not," Sam said. "Tomorrow, though, probably."

"'Kay," Carly said. "Bye then." She hung up the phone before hearing Sam's reply. Her best friend was lying and she was going to find out what was going on even if it killed her first.

It was that evening when she next heard from Sam - it was brief conversation, barely lasting a minute, just to say that she was coming home the next day. It sounded like she was putting lipstick on at the same time but Carly couldn't be too sure. After all, the brunette knew that her best friend usually despised makeup, so why would that night have made any difference?

She shrugged the thought out of her head as she put the phone down and made herself some dinner. Cat still hadn't returned to her human ways just yet but Carly was hoping it would happen in the next few hours or so - she was taking a nap in the other room.

 **AN: Sorry for the abrupt ending, but I had to end it somewhere. :) So, what did you think? Did you love it? Did you hate it? What was your favourite part? How long do you think Sam and Freddie are going to manage to keep it a secret? And what do you think is going to happen next? Chapter Four will be out soon hopefully. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Bye for now. x**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey, guys! Do you know what today is? Today marks one year of me writing fanfiction on . Can you believe it? I never thought I'd ever get this far. I love you guys so much for all the support on here and on my other stories. You're all the reasons I didn't give up a long time ago. I even bought a cake for the occasion. :) So, this is the last chapter of iPet unfortunately. I loved writing this story - it was so fun and always left me with questions that needed answers, and so this chapter will hopefully tie up any loose knots. I have to admit, if I could, I would carry on with this story and new ideas into it, but this story has come to an end because I've done all I can with the idea. I've never been a big fan of stories that drag on for way too long, and I think here is a good place to end it. x**

 **Chapter Quote: "She's an amazing roommate, but also a high-maintenance pet." - Sam**

 **I love you guys so much! x**

 **….**

The doorbell rang just as Carly settled down on the sofa to watch Girly Cow with a bowl of rice in her hands. She hadn't been bothered to make herself some proper dinner - a bowl of plain rice was good enough for her. She was just relieved that Cat was still taking a nap in the other room and hadn't smelt food yet. She had checked the cupboards and had come to the conclusion that she had to go shopping before Sam came back the next day. There was nothing apart from several packets of noodles, a few half-empty bags of rice, and a packet of crackers. Even the fruit bowl was empty. She groaned and dragged herself to the door, not expecting Matt to be standing there. He was dressed in a white shirt, a pair of black jeans, some trainers, and a black tie which hung loosely around his neck. It was casual date attire.

"Matt," Carly said, raising her eyebrows. "I wasn't expecting to see you tonight." She mentally cursed herself for just throwing some sweats on that morning. "So what's up?"

"Hey, brunette," Matt smirked. She didn't exactly hate that nickname - she found it rather amusing, actually - but she didn't want it to be a permanent nick-name. It was obvious she was a brunette already so why did she have to be told that? "And here I was, thinking you were happy to see me."

Carly rolled her eyes. "Of course, I'm happy," she said. "Just surprised that you're here - I thought you'd have better things to do than hang around with me on a Saturday night."

"That's where you're wrong," he told her. "I bet hanging out with you is fun. So how about a movie and dinner?"

"Sure," she agreed, nodding her head. "But it'll have to be here. I'm kinda still pet-sitting."

Matt smiled. "That can be arranged."

An hour later, Carly had ditched her bowl of rice - Cat could have it when she eventually woke up - and was eating a vegetable pizza, the kind Sam and Freddie would cringe at. Matt was sat beside her, and it wasn't long after he had done the whole 'stretch as you yawn and put your arm around the girl' trick, not that Carly minded of course. She was a hopeless romantic at heart, after all. She moved closer to him.

"Hey, do you get what's happening in the movie?" she asked. "Did the butler kill the niece or not?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," he replied. "I have no clue what's going on." Without a second thought, he reached over for the remote but Carly stopped him.

"No," she said. "We've already sat through an hour of this so we might as well watch the last few minutes." She was thankful it was only a short movie.

Matt shrugged. "Alright then, if you insist." He stole a piece of pizza from her.

She glared at him playfully. "Hey! Don't take my food!" she pouted. She reminded herself of Sam when her and Freddie were dating - it was rather amusing for the brunette to watch the couple fight over whether couples shared food or not. Yes, couples usually shared food, but Sam and Freddie weren't a normal couple.  
He showed her his empty pizza box and smiled sheepishly.

She smiled. "Fine," she conceded. "But you need to make me a hot chocolate." He went to stand up but she once again stopped him. "Not now. Just stay here and finish the movie with me, then you can make the hot chocolate."

"As you wish, brunette."

Just then, Cat came in on all fours. She barked the sight and smell of food.

Carly rolled her eyes, but wondered how long Cat had been awake for. She picked some mushroom off the pizza and stood up, waving it in the air and out of Cat's reach. She expected the human-dog to stand up, but Cat didn't - she instead decided to climb the furniture and snatch the food out of Carly's hand with her teeth.

"Very attractive, Cat," Matt said with a playful laugh. He knew that Cat usually hated it when somebody teased her. But she just growled and finished the food.

Carly dropped back down on the sofa and patted Cat's head. "When your little game's over, you can tell me where Sam really is this weekend."

Cat looked at her sitter blankly. She honestly had no idea either - her roommate had been extremely secretive the last few months to be honest. And she thought Sam was away bailing her mum out of jail, so why would Carly think any different? She shook her head and pouted, before letting out a loud bark for food.

Carly clearly got the message because she piled a slice of pizza on the top of Matt's empty pizza box and placed the box on the floor for Cat. Cat nodded gratefully before eating the pizza, not caring that she was eating off the floor when she accidentally knocked the slice from the cardboard and it landed toppings down.  
"Eww," Carly said to no one in particular. She cringed. "Just look away, Carly. Just look away."

….

"Try not to drool all the way through dinner," Sam teased, watching as Freddie stared at her. She had gone with a safe option - a little black dress. She fitted it well; it showed all her curves and went well with her blonde curls. Sliding a pair of heels onto her feet, she admired herself in the mirror once more.

"I'm not drooling," Freddie defended.

She rolled her eyes at him and took the arm he had just offered her. "Yeah, well, let's keep it that way." She'd been wondering where they'd be going all day - she'd asked a few times, but he just told her that it was a surprise. She decided to just wait until she got there to find out, but to be honest, she wasn't sure if she could wait that long. She wasn't very good with surprises because she was very impatient, and she'd admit that.

They were silent for the rest of the walk downstairs and into the lobby. It was only then that Sam realised limo parked outside.

"Surprise," Freddie whispered to her. "So do you like it?"

She didn't reply in words - she gave him a long kiss as her way of saying 'thank you'. He didn't question it, he just pulled her closer to him and kissed her back. They pulled away a moment later, and she let him lead her to the limo. The driver opened the door for two.

Sam had a feeling it was going to be a good night. But she wasn't sure whether it was worth lying to everyone for.

She looked up at Freddie. "I'm telling Carly tomorrow," she decided. "I'm going back to LA and telling Carly."

"If that's what you want," he said.

She thought for a moment before replying. "It is."

….

It didn't matter what time it was, but it did matter that Carly had fell asleep and the front door was wide open. She was blinded by the light instantly, causing her to groan. She realised then that the lounge room was a mess and the door was open. It didn't take her long to connect the dots. She got up in such a hurry that she fell straight to the ground.

"Ow!" she said as she fell, landing on her stomach. When she was falling, she realised that her and Matt had both fell asleep while watching the fourth movie of the night. "Crap!"

Matt awoke immediately. "Carly?"

"Down here," she sighed. He offered her a hand to help her up. "Thanks."

"How'd you get down there on the floor?"

"I fell," she shrugged. "But we have bigger problems right now." She pointed towards the CDs which were now scattered all over the floor and the ripped-up magazines on the kitchen counter and the puddle of water on the floor and the cereal box emptied out onto the dining table. She then pointed at the door. "Cat's gone."

"We'll find her," he assured her. "Don't worry." With their hands still entwined, he led her out the apartment, neither of them caring that Carly was still in pyjamas and that Matt's shirt and tie were awfully creased. "Where does she go around here?"

"I don't know," Carly said in a panic. She fanned herself with her free hand. Matt had to grab her other hand, too, to calm her down. "I don't live around here - and it's not like I can call Sam and say, 'Hey, I lost Cat. Where does she like to go?' There's a chance that she'll never speak to me again!" She didn't want to lose her best friend over this. Cat had to be somewhere, right?

Matt sighed. "Hey, Carly," he said softly. "We'll find her, okay? This isn't your fault." He took a step forward, running a hand through his hair nervously. To tell the truth, he had no idea what to do now. "Alright, we need to first realise the reason why she left. Do you remember anything from last night? Did you get up during the night?"

Carly thought about it for a minute. But then she realised. She remembered the argument between her and the human dog. She swallowed hard, realising it was all her fault. "I shouted at her last night," she admitted. "I told her to stop acting so stupid and to start acting like a human again. I said for her to get Sam on the phone - I was ready to give my best friend a piece of my mind. She's been lying to me, after all."

"Then what?"

"I can't remember," she groaned, burying her head in her hands. "I just, I remember her barking at me, like, really loud. I'm surprised she didn't wake you up with her noise."

"Okay, can you remember what else?"

"I yelled at her, and yelled, and yelled, but she didn't get up and walk like a human," Carly told him. "And I was sick of it. I completely forgot about my anger towards my best friend, and I threatened to call Sam if Cat didn't do as I said, and then I realised that Sam's been lying to me, and she's going to hate me now because Cat's gone and-"

"Calm," Matt instructed. "Please, Carly. Calm down. We'll find her. Now, think about it. Where does Cat go around here? Who does she know?"

Carly's face softened. "I know just the person."

….

But Carly was wrong. It took five hours to search everywhere she could think of. The redhead wasn't at Jade's, or at Tori's, or at Nona's. She didn't give them much information because the last thing she needed was for one of them to call Sam and tell her that Cat was gone - she just said that Cat didn't tell her where she was going and that she was probably waiting at the park for her anyway.

"Cat!" Carly yelled as she walked through the park. Matt had gone to look at the supermarket and at Bots - he promised to let her know if he found her. She was close to putting up 'missing' posters, but she thought that that wasn't the best idea because she'd have to get them printed and then put them up - it'd take too long, especially when Sam was due home in a few hours.

She whistled as if she was an owner, whistling for her actual dog.

But there was no response. There weren't many people around, and the people that were around just gave her weirded out looks, and they probably thought she was crazy person when there was clearly no dog in sight.

Carly even went as far as checking the ground, the mud, and the grass for handprint trails, meaning Cat would've been there recently, but there was nothing. And the human-dog was nowhere in sight.

She left the park and then went in search of Cat somewhere else.

It was official - Cat was nowhere. Maybe she was at the supermarket or the mall or the hospital. Carly had gave up and was making her way back to the apartment. But when she stepped inside and dropped down onto the sofa, Matt following not too far behind her, she realised something: the apartment was clean, spotless. The CDs were stacked back up, the ripped pieces of paper from books and magazines had been swept up and were no longer in sight, the bins had been emptied and lined with a new binbag. And the fruit bowl was full.

It was only then that Carly took note of the blonde who was dancing around the kitchen with her music at full volume.

"Sam!" Carly gasped, getting to her feet. "You're back!"

"I sure am," Sam said with a nod, turning around from where she was doing the washing up. She paused her music. The flight home had been a nightmare, and she was completely jet-lagged, but she had to pretend like she was fine, like she hadn't cried while at the airport. She put her hands in her pockets. "So, where's Cat? The leash's still here and hung up, so I knew you guys couldn't have gone far. And why are you still in your pyjamas?"

Carly sighed. She couldn't hide it anymore. "Look, I know you're going to be mad, but-"

Carly turned around, awfully surprised when Matt came through the door with Cat at his side. Carly was relieved, heavily relieved that the redhead was okay. Cat rushed up to Sam, still in all-fours, and licked the blonde's face once she kneeled down to say hello.

"Hey, Cat," Sam said, grinning. She wiped her hands on her skirt before turning to ruffle Cat's hair. She then used her slightly wet skirt to wipe the saliva from her face. "Did you behave for Carly?"

Sam and Cat both looked at Carly.

"Yeah," Carly said, still in a slight haze. She blinked and stepped closer to Matt when all the attention went back on Sam. "Where'd you find her?" she whispered to him.

"Airport," Matt whispered back. "She must've got there after Sam had left."

"Ah, okay," Carly nodded, understanding that Cat had gone there to see Sam. But why? But the answer was simple: because of the yelling from Carly.

….

"I'm sorry," Carly said to Cat later that day. Sam had already explained to Carly that that was what it was always like when Sam was away or even when Sam was there. In her own words, 'She's an amazing roommate but also a high-maintenance pet.' "I'm sorry for yelling. It was wrong of me."

Cat nodded her head but didn't say anything. She then leaned over and licked the side of Carly's face and smiled - her way of saying that all was forgiven. She began to bark, and she jumped off the sofa and ran over to Sam when she entered the room.

Sam rolled her eyes at the redhead's behaviour. "Thanks again, Carls," she said to her best friend while attaching the leash to Cat's collar. "I appreciate it, you know."

"Oh, you're welcome," Carly said bluntly, still slightly annoyed at what Sam had put her through.

Sam sighed. "Carly, I'm sorry, okay? I should've told you that you'd be looking after a human-dog."

"This isn't about Cat," Carly said. "It's about you lying to me. Tell me where you really were, Sam."

Sam swallowed. Now was her chance. She knew she'd agreed to video-chat with Freddie later and then they'd both tell Carly, Cat and Melanie at the same time, but she couldn't help it. Carly was their best friend - it wasn't like Freddie could be angry at Sam for telling her before they could tell her together. "I was-"

But she was interrupted. Cat barked and then took the leash from Sam before handing it to Carly. The small gesture made Carly's heart melt; Cat trusted her to take her on a walk, a final walk together. All her anger towards her best friend's secret disappeared all together.

The two left the apartment, on their way to the park but were going to stop at Matt's quick on the way, too. Carly was sure she now had a steady boyfriend - a cute boyfriend worth keeping.

Sam sighed before playing with the ring that sat on her finger nervously.

It was one thing telling your best friend that you'd been dating your other best friend secretly behind everyone else's backs for nine months, but it was a complete other thing telling your best friend that you were now engaged.

 **AN: So, what did you think? Did you love it? Did you hate it? And most of all, did you expect that ending? It's abrupt, I know, but I found it the best place to end it. Thank you so much for the follows, favourites, reads from this story. Your comments and positive feedback is what's making my writing better, well, along with the endless support that I'm most grateful for. I love you guys! I'll see you soon with another story. And once again, thank you so much. x**


End file.
